A Thimble in a Train Station
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hugo and Isabelle meet in Monsieur Labisse's Library.  Fluffy.  No Flames!


**Hey guys! **

**Spidey here!**

**So I had this idea festering from another story I'd written for teen titans and I thought it'd be perfect here!**

**And warning: this is only my second fanfiction for this category and pairing so it may not be as well done as my other works but I hope it's still thoroughly enjoyable!=)**

**And Disclaimer: I sadly STILL don't own Hugo…But I AM working on getting that DVD…..**

**Now that the threat of legal fraud is no longer weighing on my shoulders,**

**ENJOY!**

****

The Paris Train Station was bustling with activity as young Hugo cautiously peered around before creeping out of a small grate in the wall and ran on speeding legs to Monsieur Labisse's Library.

As soon as he walked in, the clockmaker was greeted by the kindly old man.

"Bonjour Mr. Cabret"

Nodding shyly in acknowledgement, Hugo looked around, frowning as he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Smiling knowingly, Monsieur Labisse nodded his head towards the children books.

"Young Mademoiselle Isabelle is over there sitting at one of the tables."

The boy blushed, embarrassed at how transparent he was, "Merci." He mumbled as he scurried off into the mentioned section; ignoring the man's chuckles as he raced through the aisles.

Finally making it to the area, Hugo set his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

After getting his second wind, he stood up and smiled.

Isabelle sat down at a small oval table, her nose in a large book as the clockmaker stealthily crept up on his distracted companion and silently set his head atop her shoulder.

Isabelle jumped and turned around-book raised as a weapon as she faced the intruder...

Only to find Hugo clutching at the table as he laughed,

"Hugo!" she yelled, her face flushing scarlet from how affectionate the action was.

His laughter ceased as he smiled sheepishly,

"Apologies Isabelle, but I couldn't resist." He smiled, a few chuckles escaping.

Rolling her eyes, but smiling; the young girl sat back down and gestured for her friend to do the same.

As he did, Hugo looked around curiously before turning back to the girl and grinning mischievously.

"So what adventure are we having today?" he asked excitedly, a sly twinkle in his eyes.

Isabelle blushed and turned back to her books, shyly tugging on one of her blonde curls as she responded.

"I thought we could stay here and read" she answered sheepishly, before looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Is that ok?"

He looked at her dazed and then shook his head and smiled. He'd never let her know but he'd do anything if she asked like that.

"Sure."

She beamed at him before returning to her book.

His companion already preoccupied, the boy stood up and scanned the various shelves of books before his eyes came to rest on one in particular.

'_Peter Pan?'_

He tentatively tugged it out, and read a few pages before deciding that it was a suitable book and once again took a seat next to Isabelle.

Several hours later they both went to sit up when they lightly bonked heads.

They separated quickly and blushed, finding vast interest in the ceiling and floor.

"Sorry, I…..d-didn't know we were sitting so close." Isabelle apologized as she chewed on her lip.

Hugo scratched at his cheek embarrassedly, and smiled in understanding until an idea spurred in his mind from the book he had just read.

"Isabelle?"

The girl turned towards the boy and smiled.

"Yes?"

His cheeks flushed hotly and swallowing thickly he managed to ask.

"Can I give you a…..a thimble?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"A thimble?" she asked.

'_She's so adorable.'_ He thought before shaking his head, and nodding. "Yes, a thimble." He repeated, trying to keep his cheeks from flushing scarlet.

She nibbled thoughtfully on her lip as she thought over her friends request before smiling at him.

"I don't see why not?" she answered shrugging.

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Hugo smiled shyly and took a single glance at her heart-shaped lips before swooping in and captured them in a quick kiss before pulling away, blushing madly.

"Oh!" she squeaked, her face matching his.

There was a small bout of awkward silence until Isabelle broke it.

"Hugo?"

"Yes?"

The girl smiled shyly.

"May I give _you _a thimble?"

Before he could answer she pecked him lightly on the lips and pulled away smiling.

He smiled back, a dopey grin on his face as she giggled.

She grabbed his hand and boldly interlaced their fingers before turning back to her book.

"No matter how…_Transcendent _that was, we should probably finish these before Monsieur Labisse closes up."

He smiled and squeezed her hand gently which she returned.

Just before she could return to reading however, Hugo called softly.

"Isabelle?"

Turning towards him with a soft smile gracing her lips she answered.

"Yes?"

The boy blushed, before whispering breathlessly.

"Je vous aime Mon Wendy-Dame"

She beamed, grinning widely with pink dusting her cheeks as she instantly answered.

"Et je voudrais vous aussi Mon Peter Pan"

He grinned at her and went back to reading.

Although they hadn't gone on a grand adventure, Their Oz…..Wonderland…Neverland would always be here, where they started their biggest adventure together.

Their journey to each other

**END**

**Yay!**

**So yeah…..Quick translation note!**

'**Je vous aime Mon Wendy-Dame' means I like you My Wendy-Lady**

**And 'Et je voudrais vous aussi Mon Peter Pan' means and I like you too My Peter Pan.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Until our next meeting,**

**Au Revoire**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
